Subconscious Desires
by Lord Shade
Summary: They say dreams show us our true desires. They show us what we are too afraid to admit we want. So what do the deadly trio dream about? AaMl. Rated T just in case.
1. Nightly Rituals

This is my first multichapter fic. I can't say I'm completely happy with the way this chapter ended, so review and tell me what you think.

**Subconscious Desires  
**Chapter One: Nightly Rituals

Most sixteen year old girls probably would've blushed at just the idea of being alone in room with a shirtless boy. But then again, Misty Waterflower had never been like most girls her age.

The shirtless boy being one of her oldest friends, Misty wasn't the least bit embarrassed by the fact that he was only wearing a pair of dirty jeans and even dirtier socks.

But she wasn't really one to talk about wearing dirty clothes. The yellow T-shirt and denim shorts that she was wearing were _caked_ with mud, grime, and a very odd colored slime that she didn't even want to think about it. She felt her temper rise again as she looked at the shirtless boy that caused the trouble that ruined her clothes.

The third and final member of the traveling group entered the small room wearing a pair of green pajamas that he had borrowed from the Pokémon Center that they were currently staying in. "Nurse Joy says that she'll wash our dirty clothes and they should be clean by tomorrow morning."

"We wouldn't need them to be washed if _someone_ hadn't decided to take a 'shortcut'," Misty said angrily.

"It would've been a shortcut if _somebody_ didn't freak out because she saw a bug and pushed us off a muddy cliff into a pond!"

"Do NOT blame this on me, Ash Ketchum. This is totally your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Brock sighed as he saw the two fight. Years of traveling still hadn't improved either of their debating skills. They still fought like the ten year olds they were when they first met. Brock turned to the small electric mouse sitting on one of the beds next to an egg-shaped Pokémon. "Pikachu, if it's not too much to ask...." Pikachu nodded, clearly as annoyed as Brock at the teen's fighting, and released a large Thunder on the two.

"I'm too tired to put up with this right now. I'm going to sleep, and I suggest that you two do the same," Brock said sternly.

"I'll go to sleep after I wash all this stuff off of me," said Ash as he made his way to the door that led to the bathroom. But just as he was about to grab the doorknob, he saw an orange blur push past him and go into the bathroom. Just before the door close in his face, he saw a smiling Misty laugh at him and say "Too late, Slowbro."

It took a couple of seconds to realize he had just been cut to the bathroom, but once he did, he unleashed all of the day's pent up rage on the door. "Misty! It's my turn to use the bathroom! You can't just cut me like that! Misty, get out here! Misty! MISTY!!"

"Stop yelling, Ash! The neighbors are going to think you're murdering someone," scolded a very exasperated Brock.

"If she doesn't get out of there, I will be!"

"Just let is go, Ash. Go to sleep and take a shower in the morning."

"Fine."

The still shirtless Pokémon trainer stepped away from the door, threw the trio's packs on top of the top bunk then climbed into the bottom bunk. Pikachu and Togepi had already fallen asleep on Brock's bed with him, which was rare because the electric mouse usually slept with Ash.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Ash was out.

* * *

Misty came out of the steamy bathroom wearing the only pair of clothes that had managed to stay clean during their little escapade: a pair of light blue cotton shorts and a small T-shirt that clinged to her thin frame loosely, not leaving much to the imagination. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she stepped out into the dark room.

Her eyes still adjusting to the darkness, she surveyed the room. There was one lone bed and a set of bunk beds. The solo bed had a small yellow lump and egg shaped creature snuggled on top of a dark, sleeping mass, so that one was Ash. The top bunk had a shadowy silhouette that looked like Brock, so that left the bottom bunk for her.

Misty was so tired, she didn't even hear the disturbed mumbling of the person she unknowingly was sharing a bed with.


	2. The Dreams of Ash

**The Dreams of Ash**

This worse the purest form of torture. Never in his entire life, had Ash Ketchum suffered more than he was at this very moment. His mind and body were being pushed to their very limits and if it didn't stop, he was soon going to crack.

_Just a little bit more....Almost there..._

The trainer pressed his arm as far as he could through the gap in the bars of the cage he was imprisoned in. But no matter how far he reached, his fingers could never cross that centimeter wide gap that kept him away from the floating tray of hamburgers.

What diabolical mind would put another human through such torture?

Ash stopped reaching for the forbidden food when he heard a loud -click! - Somewhere in the cage. Suddenly, Ash felt the ground beneath him disappear, and for a moment, he was floating. But then gravity caught up to him, and he fell through the false bottom of the cage he was trapped in.

He landed hard into an endless sea. He came up to get a breathe of air, but almost as suddenly as he reached the surface, he was dragged back down. He kicked and fought the invisible force that was trying to drown him, but to no avail. With the last of his energy spent trying to survive, Ash let himself sink deeper and deeper...

_Cold...it's so cold..._

There was no point in fighting it. There was nothing he could do. He wasn't going to win, so why bother? He was just a pathetic trainer with delusions of being something that he would never aspire to. He was a loser. He was nothing. He had lost.

Suddenly, the dream changed. He was no longer literally drowning in a sea of self-hatred.

He was standing on a hill, watching the sun rise over the horizon to bring a new day. As the golden rays shined on the sixteen year old, he felt his confidence come back and give him strength that even he didn't know he possessed. He now felt that as long as the sun was there, he would be able to push himself to the limit and victory would be his. As long as the sun was blessing him with its beauty, nothing was impossible.

He didn't ever want to leave that hill. The warmth that he felt was too good to leave.

After staring into the sun a few minutes, Ash realized that the color of the sun was off. The sun is supposed to be bright yellow, but the sun that was giving him strength was a familiar shade of orange...

Suddenly, the sun began to change. It didn't stop shining or go away, it changed shape. The massive orb began to shrink down, become a different object, and float down close to the earth. By the time it reached the earth, Ash realized that the glowing orange sun was now a glowing orange girl about his age. The fiery light that she was emitting was too bright to see the details of her face, but not so bright that Ash had to turn away. Something was so familiar about her...

She began to walk to him, but Ash wasn't afraid. Somehow he just _knew_ that this beautiful creature meant him no harm. Suddenly, she was hugging him, laying her head on his chest. He was surprised by her sudden closeness, but didn't resist. Her warmth was bliss. A few stray strands of orange hair blew into his face and Ash thought they smelled a lot like shampoo...

* * *

I know this is really short, but I suck at writing dream sequences. So why did I write a fic about dreams? I don't know. Probably the same reason that I don't own Pokemon. I suck. (Two birds with one stone: disclaimer and authors notes)


	3. The Dreams of Misty

**The Dreams of Misty**

The radiant light of the full moon shined brightly onto the Earth and illuminated the dark night, cloaking the landscape in a milky white and silver. There were two moons, one bright and high in the Heavens where it belonged; the other lived in the ocean, a reflection of the beauty of nature. A warm breeze blew across the massive cliff that towered over the ocean, making the grass sway gently and ruffling the orange hair of a girl that stood on the edge of the drop.

She loved the sound of the surf crashing into the rock. Nothing was better than the salty, yet calming scent of the sea. And the moons that shined their sacred light on her were magnificent.

Yet she was not happy.

The sea reminded her of how endless her loneliness was.

The two moons were telling her that everybody had somebody, except her.

And the drop was tempting her to end the pain.

_It would be easy..._

_You won't feel sad anymore..._

_Just one step..._

Her foot lifted off the ground. Her weight shifted forward, toward the drop. She closed her eyes, ready for the fall.

She was about to push herself off the edge, when she felt something painful put a death lock on her arm, jerking her away from the edge. She was pulled into the arms of her savior, and when she looked up, she saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes angrily stare down at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU ALMOST FELL?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Too surprised by the beauty and angry passion in his eyes, she didn't say anything. She just stared at him with her mouth agape.

"Why, Misty. Why?" The anger in his eyes turned to sadness and fear.

"I'm...alone." She couldn't lie to him. Not to those beautiful and passionate eyes.

"You're not alone," he said, looking through her eyes into the deepest part of her soul. "You have me." He enveloped her in a hug, his arms protecting her from pain and fear. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and protection he offered. Her Protector would always be there, offering companionship and shelter when she felt sad or close to breaking down.

Misty laid her head against his shoulder, now knowing she would never be alone.

* * *

I'm aware of how short this is, and I apologize.

Originally, it was going to start off as Misty having a nightmare and Ash comes in like a knight in shining armor, but I decided to do something a little more poetic.

One is saved by the Sun, the other is tortured by the Moon.

One is drowning, the other is going to jump.

One doesn't know who his he is saved by, the other knows who her saviour is.

One dreams of hamburgers, the other has a nice view.

I always say that opposites attract.

Looking forward to your reviews.


	4. The Dreams of Brock

**The Dreams Of Brock**

The powder-blue sky was cloudless and blessed the beach with golden rays of sunlight. Waves crashed against the shore as an ocean breeze carried the salty scent of the sea across the landscape. The shrill cries of gulls playing in the heavens could be heard.

The beach's only inhabitant thought only one thing could possibly make this beautiful day even better...

"Brock..."

Brock turned around to see that he was not alone on the beach.

Standing in front of him was Nurse Joy wearing only a pale green bikini that clung to her curvy body, leaving very little to the imagination. Her bubble-gum pink hair framed her pretty face as she smiled at Brock in a not-so-innocent way.

"Uhh...pretty girl..." Brock said smoothly.

"I thought you might be thirsty," she said taking a step towards Brock. "What can I serve you?" She took another step closer.

Brock could only stand there with a goofy grin on his red face as the scantily clad nurse pressed herself against him.

"How may I serve you?" Her lips were centimeters from his.

"Not so fast!"

Brock turned away from the pretty girl and looked at the source of the voice. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

Running out of the water was Officer Jenny wearing only a revealing navy blue bikini. The sun glistened beautifully off her wet skin and the sea water made her already small two-piece cling tightly to her toned body. Time seemed to slow down as Jenny's soaked hair swayed back and forth as she ran out of the sea. She had a confident and sultry expression on her face that made her even more beautiful.

"Ahhh...very pretty girl..."

Brock is mine, so back off," she yelled at Nurse Joy.

"I saw him first! He's mine!"

"Sorry Joy, but Brock would rather be with a _real_ woman."

"I'm all the woman Brock can handle!"

Brock just stood there as their argument over him- _Oh, god, they were arguing over _him! - became more heated and they got more and more angry at each other. Before they got into a real fight and started wrestling on the beach over him- _wrestling in bikinis over _him! - Jenny said, "Wait, we can _both _have him!"

"You're right!"

Their attention back on Brock, they both stepped toward him and pressed their soft bodied against his chest.

But just before they entered a three-way kiss, Brock felt a cold and penetrating wind blow across the beach and saw that all the sunlight had suddenly disappeared. He turned away from the girls and saw that a giant monster had risen from the ocean and clocked out the sun. It was enormous. Rising out of the ocean at least 500 feet tall, the human-shaped monster blanketed the beach and its three occupants in its shadow.

"Oh god! It can't be..." yelled a fearful Joy.

"Oh no! I think it is..." shrieked Jenny.

"What? What is it?"

"IT'S MISTY!" the girls said together, pointing at the giant in fear.

Brock was confused at first but saw that it was indeed a 500 foot tall Misty that rose out of the water with a furious expression on her face.

"Misty?!"

The Mistyzilla set her angry gaze on the boy and released an ear shrieking roar that would have sent fear into the hearts of even the most battle hardened warriors. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, it summoned an enormous mallet big enough to crush a football stadium. She raised high above her head, preparing to use it on one of her favorite targets.

Forgetting about the girls, Brock got on his knees with tears streaming down his face. "Please Misty...don't do it..."

But begging had no effect on the monster.

Swinging as hard as she could, Misty brought the head of the massive hammer down to earth. Brock saw it come down on him. It got closer and closer, and just as it was about to hit him...

* * *

"AAHHHH!"

Brock sprang up from bed, covered in a cold sweat. His heart still racing, Brock realized that he had only had a bad dream.

_Third time this week..._

Seeing that it was morning, Brock thought he should just get up and prepare for the day. He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. He came out of the bathroom prepared to take on the first and hardest chore of the day: Wake up Ash.

But what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

Nestled deep in Ash' bare chest, Misty lay her sleeping head on his shoulder. Her arms hugged his naked chest and Ash's arm was wrapped tightly around Misty's slim waist. Their tangled les poked out from the bottom of the blanket that they shared. But what shocked Brock the most wasn't so much the provocative position that he found them in. It was the look of peaceful bliss that was on both of their sleeping faces.

Brock pinched himself.

Nothing happened.

He pinched himself one more time for good measure.

Nope, definitely not a dream. They were really sleeping together.

A smiling Brock decided to give the sleeping couple some privacy and left to get breakfast with Pikachu and Togepi. Although he would _love_ to see their faces when they had been caught sleeping in each other's arms, he had no desire of embarrassing- at least for now- and angering Misty and making the last part of his dream a reality.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I just wrote an Avatar-Zuko oneshot. After you read this and review it, you should check it out.


	5. Coyote Handsome

Coyote Handsome

As a traveling Pokémon trainer, Misty had woken up to a diverse setting of uncomfortable positions and was used to being shocked early in the morning. She had been woken up to the sound of screaming, gotten up from hard, rocky beds, and on one occasion, woken up because of a _very_ annoying Psyduck.

So when Misty woke up in a peaceful haze like she did this morning, she savored every moment of it. For those few blissful moments of ignorance that every person has when they wake up, Misty was in Heaven.

The warmth and comfort that she felt was indescribable. She stretched her arms, but stopped when she felt something fleshy move against her. She focused her sight at what was underneath her.

"Heart attack" is an understatement to what Misty felt.

_She_ was lying on top of _Ash_.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, the redhead just froze. She didn't know what else to do. Tense and unmoving, Misty just lay there while her heart beat fast enough to break out of her chest.

_OH my god!? Why is he here!? Why am I here!? Why isn't he wearing a shirt!? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!??_

Misty wanted nothing more than for all of this to be a bad dream.

_Oh, god, what am I going to do? _

_If I move, he'll wake up!_

_Why is he here anyways?! _

_What kind of perverted jerk sneaks into another person's bed whiles their sleeping?!_

_How could Ash do this?! I thought he was better than this! _

_Oh my god, what if Brock sees us like this?!_

_Wait a minute...how could I be lying on top of Ash if he snuck into _my_ bed? And he's closer to the wall, which means that he would have had to climb over me to get into bed. And I definitely would have woken up if I felt somebody climbing over me. This means...oh my God, _I'm_ the perverted jerk that snuck into_ his_ bed. _

Misty felt like crying.

What would Ash think if he woke up and saw Misty hugging his bare chest? She had to get out of there fast.

Easier said than done.

Afraid that he might wake up, Misty very carefully tried to put some more distance between her and Ash. But the movements made Ash stir and tighten his grip on Misty's waist.

Ash' fingers were rough from years of traveling and the sensation that they left on the bare skin of Misty's waist made her gasp. She knew she should've been trying to get out of there, but it seemed the only thing her mind could focus on was Ash touching her. Not knowing why, her heart beat faster and her face flushed. It was like the physical contact was a signal to release the hormones and Misty lost the ability to concentrate on anything besides the boy that clung to her. She could no longer control where her eyes went. Of their own free will (she would later tell herself) they wandered to Ash's bare chest.

Traveling had been good to Ash, she noted. _Very _good.

His chest muscles were strong and his stomach was hard and flat. The arm that was around her was well-toned and made her feel safe. No longer was she concerned with escaping or getting caught. The only thing her crazed, hormone driven brain could do was focus on the boy in front of her.

Misty could hear her pounding heart in her ears, and Ash's touch made her skin feel like it was on fire. She had never felt like this before.

Misty pried her eyes away from his chest and looked up at Ash' face. Why had she never noticed how handsome he was? His messy, dark hair, strong jaw, and straight nose looked beautiful in the morning light.

But of all his features, nothing was more alluring than his lips. As she stared at them, hypnotized, Misty began to wonder how his lips would feel against hers. Would his kiss be gentle and soft? Are his lips rough and chapped? Maybe it would be a pleasant mixture of all? Just the _thought _of kissing him colored her face a deeper shade of red and sent a gentle tingle down her spine that made her heart flutter.

Before she knew what she was doing, Misty began to move herself closer to Ash. She lifted her head closer to his face, the distance between their lips shrinking.

Before she could close the gap between their lips, Ash released a soft man. Hovering over him, Misty froze, hoping that Ash's eyes stayed closed. Fortunately, he didn't wake up.

Ash's soft protests were like a wake up call, bringing Misty back to reality.

_Oh my God, what am I doing?! I was going to.... Right on his...." _She blushed even harder. _What is wrong with me? I have to get outta here before Brock sees me!_

It took an excruciatingly long time and she blushed like a madwoman whenever she looked at Ash's toned chest, but Misty eventually climbed out of the bed. She grabbed her backpack off the top bunk and changed as fast as she could in the bathroom, eager to leave the room before Ash woke up.

Before she walked out the door, Misty looked down at Ash one more time. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

She allowed a small smile to cross her face as she left the room.

But that smile was short lived. As soon as she turned the corner toward the main entrance of the Pokémon Center, she came face-to-face with the very person she prayed to the various Poke-Gods not to see that morning. Unfortunately for her, the Poke-Gods, like all Gods, have a very sick sense of humor. She was standing in front of Brock, who was sporting a large, knowing smile.

Misty's horrorstruck face turned a bright shade of red.

"Morning, Misty," he said in a teasing manner. "Did you sleep well?"

Her gaping mouth and tomato red face was her reply.

"You look well _rested_. Was you bed _comfortable?"_

Her embarrassment soon turned into seething anger. Pikachu was behind Brock and snickering at his implications. Togepi sat in Brock's arms, wondering why Mommy was so red.

Still glaring, Misty took the egg-Pokémon from Brock and began to walk away seething with anger and embarrassment. Brock and Pikachu chased after her.

"Don't be like that, Misty. I bet if you go back to your room and take a nice long nap you'll feel much bett-"

Brock never got to finish his pun because a certain red-head had sent him air borne with a large mallet. Togepi cheered at the flying man. Misty then turned her attention to the frightened electric mouse.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, FUNNY GUY?!!"

Terrified, Pikachu shook his head. He could've sworn he saw fire in her eyes.

"Good," she said, composing herself. "Now let's go get some breakfast."

Togepi cheered in her arms at the idea of food while Pikachu silently followed. He released a small Pika-sigh. It seems it was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I wish I could give you a good reason as to why it's been so long, but I'm sorry to say that it was mostly procastination.

This chapter was actually going to be a little bit longer, but it didn't really flow right, so I shortend it. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R.

Hope you got the movie reference in the title.


End file.
